


“AH POGGERS”

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!George, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, top!Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: “Everytime you say the word pog or poggers, I’m going to edge you. The more you say it, The longer it’ll be before you orgasm. Sound good?”“D-Dream, I don’t know if I can handle that…”“As long as you’re a good boy, it shouldn’t be a problem now should it?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013706
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	“AH POGGERS”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not good - it’s just a concept work and I tried so shoosh

George had always had a sense of humor when it came to having sex. He was never one to take it too seriously, always making jokes or saying random words to make his partner laugh when the scene went too deep. 

When he and Dream finally got together, he chose one random word that he knew would drag both of the men out of the intensity. That word was Poggers of course. 

After about a month George realized that this word, without a doubt, made Dream chuckle every single time. Whether it was because of their occupation or the fact that it’s almost used in a humorous way, it never failed to lighten the mood to something less intense. 

As their relationship progressed, George stopped trying to lighten the mood, coming to trust Dream completely. He gave up the jokes in exchange for being completely indulged in Dream and his affection. 

At first, It was just a joke. It had been a particularly hard scene and it honestly wasn’t going very well. George was tired and really just wanted Dream to hold him so as a last resort he looked Dream dead in the eyes and said “This is poggers babe but i wanna cuddle” before bursting out laughing at the shock on Dream’s face. 

From then on he began to use it as a way to not necessarily break the mood but to take it down a couple notches. Every now and then though, it would slip out randomly, hidden by a moan or muffled in a pillow, holding no real meaning, just another word to replace “Fuck” and “Oh God”.

It escalated to the point that it practically replaced all other words when he was being fucked. Besides Dream’s name, it was quite literally the only thing he managed to say. 

Which is what got them to this exact moment. Dream stradling George who was conveniently tied down to the bed.

“Geooooorgie?” Dream sing-songs sweetly sending shivers down George’s spine.

“Yes?”

“I wanna try something new tonight okay baby?”

“Okay” he agrees cautiously.

“Everytime you say the word pog or poggers, I’m going to edge you. The more you say it, The longer it’ll be before you orgasm. Sound good?”

“D-Dream, I don’t know if I can handle that…”

“As long as you’re a good boy, it shouldn’t be a problem now should it?”

“No..” He whispers, making Dream grin mischievously.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two out soon! Check out my Instagram @unhealthycopingmechs


End file.
